Model Specific Books
Beetle: * Choosing and Buying Your VW Beetle, by Peter Noad (ISBN 1859150209) * Essential VW Beetle Cabriolet: The Cars and Their Story, 1949-80 (Essential S.), by Keith Seume (ISBN 1870979737) * Millennium Bug: A Pictorial Scrapbook of the VW Beetle, by Keith Seume (ISBN 0760308187) * Original VW Beetle (Original S.) by Laurence Meredith, Paul Debois (Illustrator) (ISBN 187097946X) * Origin and Evolution of the Vw Beetle, by Terry Shuler, Griffith Borgeson, Jerry Sloniger (ISBN 0915038455) * "Practical Classics" on VW Beetle Restoration, edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 0948207779) * The Original VW Beetle, by Laurence Meredith. (ISBN 1901432270) * The VW Beetle, 1949-1959: A Restorer's Guide to Authenticity, by Robert Wilson (ISBN 092975803X) * The VW Beetle: A Production History of the World's Most Famous Car, 1936-1967, by Ryan Lee Price. (ISBN 1557884218) * Volkswagen Beetle and Derivatives by Hans O. Neubauer (ISBN 0-901564-419) * VW Beetle by Clive Prew (ISBN 0792453352) * VW Beetle by Paul Wager (ISBN 1854226401) * VW Beetle by J Wood (ISBN 1841001457) * VW Beetle - a Celebration by Christy Campbell (ISBN 1851522565) * VW Beetle: A Collector's Guide (A Collector's Guide), Jonathan Wood (ISBN 1899870261) * VW Beetle: a Comprehensive Illustrated History, by Keith Seume (ISBN 0760304300) * VW Beetle and Karmann Ghia, by Jonathan Wood (ISBN 0850107296) * VW Beetle and Transporter: Guide to Purchase and D.I.Y. Restoration (0854296034) * VW Beetle Cabriolet, by Malcolm Bobbitt (ISBN 1903706068) * VW Beetle Collection: 1970-82 No. 1 (Brooklands Road Tests S.), edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 0946489165) * VW Beetle Gold Portfolio, 1935-67, edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 1855201917) * VW Beetle Gold Portfolio, 1968-91, edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 1855201933) * VW Beetle in Motorsport, by Peter Noad (Photographer) (ISBN 1872004385) * VW Beetle: Including Karmann Ghia - A Collector's Guide (A Collector's Guide), by Jonathan Wood (ISBN 090054967X) * VW Beetle: Model by Model (Sutton's Photographic History of Transport S.), by Laurence Meredith (ISBN 0750921331) * VW Beetle Restoration: How to Restore 1949-1967 VW Beetles to Original Factory Condition, edited by VW Trends Magazine (ISBN 1557883424) * VW Beetle: The Complete Story (Crowood AutoClassic S.), by Robert Davies (ISBN 1852239530) * VW Beetle: the New Handbook, by Keith Seume. (ISBN 0760306222) * VW Beetle: The Rise from the Ashes of War, by Simon Parkinson (ISBN 1874105472) * VW Beetle Toys by Matt Meyer. (ISBN 0764314491) Baja and Buggy: * Baja-prepping VW Sedans and Dune Buggies by Bob Waar (ISBN 0912656018) * Baja Bugs and Buggies, A guide to setting up cars for Off Road use by Jeff Hibbard. (ISBN 0895861860) * Dune Buggy Handbook, the A-Z of VW-based Buggies since 1964 by James Hale. (ISBN 1-904788-21-1) * Dune Buggies, by James Hale. (ISBN 0760316848) * The Dune Buggy Phenomenon (Those Were the Days S.), by James Hale. (ISBN 1903706793) Busses: * Original VW Bus, by Laurence Meredith (ISBN 1870979842) * Volkswagen Bus - Camper - Van Performance Portfolio 1954-1967, Road and Comparison Tests, Specifications, Model Reports, History, Buyers Guide, Touring, Autohome, Devon, Microbus, Camper, Transporteur, Kombi, Station Wagon, Brookland Books (ISBN 1-855-20620-X) * VW-Campingwagen 1951 -1991, Schrader-Motor-Chronik (ISBN 3-613-87223-4) * VW Bus, by William Burt. (ISBN 0760313199) * VW Bus (Sutton's Photographic History of Transport S.), by Laurence Meredith (ISBN 075092201X) * VW Bus/Camper/Van Performance Portfolio 1954-1967, edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 185520620X) * VW Bus Custom Handbook - Buying - Repair - Tuning - Custom, Laurence Meredith (ISBN 1-870979-47-8) * Vw Bus: the First 50 Years, by Keith Seume and Michael Steinke (ISBN 1901432262) * VW Bus, Type 2 - Camper - Van - Pick-up - Wagon, by Malcolm Bobbitt (ISBN 1-901295-37-0) * VW Camper, The Inside Story: A Guide to the Various Camping Conversions and Interior Layouts Used for VW Campers 1951-2005, by David Eccles. (ISBN 1861267630) * VW Transporter/ Bus 1949-67, Schiffer Automotive Series (ISBN 0-88740-196-1) * VW Transporter and Microbus: Specification Guide 1950-1967, by David Eccles. (ISBN 1861266529) * VW Transporter Type 2: Bus, Camper and Van, by Malcolm Bobbitt (ISBN 187410574X) * VW Transporter 1950-1979, by Rudi Heppe (ISBN 3861332957) * VW Type 2: The Colour Family Album (Colour Family Album) by Andrea Sparrow and David Sparrow (ISBN 1874105782) * VW Type 2 Specification Guide: 1967-1979, by Alexander Prinz, Vincent Molenaar (ISBN 1861267657) * VW Bus: Volkswagen Type II - Buying, Maintenance, Restoration, by Jim Tyler (ISBN 1855329638) Karmann Ghia: * Essential Volkswagen Karmann-Ghia, the Cars and Their Story 1955-1974 by Laurence Meredith. (ISBN 1-870979-52-4) * Karmann Ghia Coupe & Cabriolet by Malcolm Bobbitt. (ISBN 1-903706-05-X) * Karmann Ghia 1955-1982 (Brooklands Road Tests S.), edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 0948207434) Type 3s: * A list if books can be found here: type 3 literature Kubelwagen: * VW Kubelwagen, 1940-75 (Brooklands Road Tests S.) edited by R.M. Clarke (ISBN 0948207566) * VW Kubelwagen Military Portfolio 1940-1990, edited by R M Clarke. (ISBN 1855202182) Custom: * Custom VW Beetles/bugs, Kitcars and Buggies Colour Family Album (Colour Family Album), by David Sparrow and Andrea Sparrow (ISBN 1901295044) * VW Beetle - New Custom Handbook, by Keith Seume (ISBN 1901432122)